Worthy of Defense
by Scrawlers
Summary: Phoenix was ready to throw in the towel after losing badge, ready to give up and admit the deed was done. Edgeworth, on the other hand, had other ideas. [Phoenix/Edgeworth]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ace Attorney or any of its properties.

**Notes: **This was written forever ago and posted to Tumblr. In an attempt to update this account with some things, I decided to post it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Worthy of Defense<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Edgeworth, just let it go."<p>

"Like you let go of DL-6? It's rather rich of you to ask that of me, Wright, considering."

Phoenix had tilted his head back to rest it back against the couch cushions, but he lifted it back up to give Edgeworth a solid look. Edgeworth stared just as solidly back at him from his position in a chair on the other side of the coffee table, and even in the very low light of the living room his stare was as intense as ever. Phoenix snorted and dropped his head back again, his eyes closing.

"That was different. You were on trial for murder, and you were innocent."

"Just as innocent as you are now, if you'll notice," Edgeworth said lightly. "Being disbarred isn't the same as being charged with murder, no, but just because the gravity is lesser doesn't mean the situation is less severe."

"You would have been given twenty-five to life at best and death row at worst. I just have to find some other way to pay the rent. I'd say this is less severe."

"Really? Losing your badge is less severe?" Phoenix cracked open one eye to see that although Edgeworth's expression had grown more grave, there was also a shade of incredulity to it. "I understand you're used to living a less orthodox, more whimsical life, Wright, but I wouldn't expect that even from you."

"Whimsical?" Phoenix deadpanned. Edgeworth stood up and carried on as though he hadn't heard him, starting to pace the dark apartment.

"Your lack of guilt in this forgery scandal aside, you being disbarred has cast shades of doubt on the courts. I don't think you understand how influential you are—were, I suppose—as a lawyer, Wright. The people looked to you for hope, for inspiration. Hearing that you forged evidence isn't something the general populace can take lightly."

"Yeah, well." Phoenix lifted one hand before he let it fall back to the couch cushion. "Let them tell it to the Judge." Edgeworth ignored his lame joke.

"It doesn't help that a prosecutor was recently found guilty of murder, either." Edgeworth paused in his pacing, a frown on his lips, and shook his head. "As a prosecutor, it is my job to get to the truth, no matter how difficult the journey. As a lawyer, it is your job to do the same."

"I'm not a lawyer anymore," Phoenix said. Edgeworth turned to face him, his chin raised slightly in a defiant expression.

"You will be," he said. Phoenix heaved a sigh, and turned halfway on the couch to face him.

"Why are you so stuck on this? You're right, I didn't . . . I didn't forge anything. That diary page was given to me." Reflexively, Phoenix curled one fist on the couch, though he loosed his fingers a moment after, an action meant to will himself to let go of the anger, rather than hold it close. "But it's not . . . it's not the end of the world. It isn't. I can get through this. I can find a way to get through this. I don't have much choice."

"There is always a choice," Edgeworth said, and Phoenix's lips tugged into a frown. "I have to say I'm rather surprised you're refusing to see that. Aren't you the one famous for turning things around?"

"That's different," Phoenix said. "That's in court, when I'm defending an innocent client. This is—"

"You," Edgeworth interrupted. "You are the innocent one here. You are the one who has been wronged, who has been framed. I understand you can't represent yourself, but that doesn't mean you're powerless."

Phoenix glanced over the back of the couch, at the wooden door he could see just at the end of the end of the hallway that branched off of the living room. Beyond it laid a little girl, just barely eight years old, fast asleep and none the wiser that her current guardian had a guest who seemed intent on discussing the career that was ruined the day he met her. Phoenix hadn't been taking care of Trucy for very long—a month, at most—but already he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her. In many ways she was like Pearl, yet in so many others she was her own person, and though she had been instrumental in the loss of his badge, he couldn't bring himself to resent her for it, not even for a second. He looked back at Edgeworth.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked. "Even if the courts would accept an appeal from me, which they won't, that takes money and time. Neither of those things are available to me right now."

"If I thought an appeal would work, I would have already filed for one on your behalf," Edgeworth said, and Phoenix fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Edgeworth would have. "No, what are you going to do is begin investigating your disbarment. More than likely there is someone close to you that instigated this, and it would be wise to discover who. I'll aid in the investigation as well. In the meanwhile, studying other aspects of the law may prove beneficial to you as well. If you'd like, I can arrange a trip to Europe for you. I can assure you that you would learn something, and we all know you need it."

"Gee, thanks," Phoenix said. Edgeworth smirked. "Look, that's really generous of you and all, but I can't just go off to Europe, Edgeworth. I've got a kid to think about now."

"Yes, because Trucy would wholeheartedly object to a European vacation," Edgeworth said, and Phoenix frowned. He had a point. "Though I must say, it is quite a feat to lose your badge and gain a child all in one swoop. Only you could pull that off, Wright."

"What can I say?" Phoenix said, and he forced a half grin. "It's a gift." The smile Edgeworth gave him in response was less a smile and more of a rueful expression, half humor but mostly regret. Phoenix felt his own smile fall, and he scrubbed a hand down his face. "Look, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I just . . . I'm going to need some time. Time to get things sorted out. And you don't—you shouldn't—you don't have to get involved. This is my fight, if it even is a fight. I'll figure it out."

"I don't have to get involved, no, but neither did you have to get involved with DL-6." Phoenix lifted his head and opened his mouth to protest, but Edgeworth had crossed the room while he was speaking, and before Phoenix could say anything Edgeworth's lips were on his. The kiss was slow—Edgeworth's lips were always hesitant, like he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing even when he initiated it—and soft, and after a moment Edgeworth drew back. "It isn't about what we _have _to do, Wright, but what we _should _do. We all have choices, and I have made mine."

"Yeah . . . I guess you have," Phoenix said. Edgeworth gave him one last smile before he turned to head toward the door. "Thanks, Edgeworth."

"Hmph." Edgeworth unlatched the chain on Phoenix's apartment door before he pulled it open, and as he stepped across the threshold Phoenix heard him say, "You're welcome."


End file.
